Five First Kisses That Never Happened
by notPericles
Summary: Five short scenes where Rory and Logan should have kissed, but didn't.


A/N: I just watched the Logan version of season five (it involves a lot of fast forwarding, and only 15 episodes) and there were several times in the early episodes where it just made sense for Rory and Logan to be kissing, but they weren't. Here they are. (Note: These five scenes are not related to each other, and therefore each one is a first kiss.)

(To anyone reading my sadly neglected story, I haven't forgotten it, and in fact have recently written another chapter. But I want to get more of it done before posting this time. But, um, my beta may have twisted my arm into ignoring it a bit longer and working on something else. And the something else is a very big project, so we'll see how it goes.)

* * *

_Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant!_

"I mean, it would have been easier if you just would have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want," Rory finished with a grin.

"The other way," Logan stated.

"Yes."

"You tracking me."

"Yes."

"Following my every move?"

"Yeah..." Rory's grin had disappeared and her voice sounded a bit less confident.

"I pick that way," Logan said with a smirk.

"Okay, but..."

Logan cut her off with his lips. He wasn't sure what made him finally give into the overwhelming desire to taste her, but he felt nothing but relief to finally have her in his arms. He pulled her as close as he could, and he noticed just how perfectly they fit together.

After a moment of shock, and an even shorter moment of hesitation, Rory melted into Logan's arms. She refused to admit, even to herself, just how long she had been longing for this. As Logan pulled her closer, her hands moved to his hair, holding him in place.

When oxygen became an issue, they parted. Rory's senses were beginning to return to her and she stared at Logan in shock. "What was that?"

Logan, who had barely recovered himself, grinned and said, "Let's just call that a preview."

* * *

_You Jump, I Jump, Jack_

Adrenalin rushed through Rory's veins as her feet touched the ground. "Once in a lifetime experience!" she shouted over the noisy crowd.

"Only if you want it to be," Logan replied with a grin.

Rory realized that she didn't want it to be. She knew that with Logan this would never be a once in a lifetime experience, and that was what she wanted. Rory dropped her umbrella and pulled Logan to her by his lapels.

Logan didn't miss a beat. He released the hand he had clutched in his own so he could wrap his arms around Rory. As their lips met, Logan sighed in contentment before passion overcame him. This was what he had been dreaming of for weeks now, and he could tell Rory had been, too.

Rory pulled back and looked at Logan's glazed expression. She marveled at being able to render a playboy like Logan speechless. She grinned as she saw him finally begin to come to.

"Once in a lifetime experience," Logan whispered.

"Only if you want it to be," Rory replied.

Logan pulled her back to his lips. No, he most certainly didn't want it to be.

* * *

_The Party's Over_

Lorelai tossed the phone down in frustration. How could her parents be so unapologetic. Poor Rory. She was going to need to blow off some steam this weekend. Lorelai's thoughts of revenge against her parents halted as she saw headlights approaching. She stood and went to the window in time to see a limo pull up, and Rory stumble out.

"Whoa, Ace, you need some help there?" a blond boy called out as he followed Rory out of the limo.

Rory laughed, obviously enjoying herself. "Bye!"

Lorelai watched as Rory turned back to the house. Rory's equilibrium was not working very well, and she started to fall. The blond boy rushed to catch her before she could face-plant on the front lawn. He pulled her up to him, and Rory threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

"You're welcome, Ace. And I like the name. I hope you remember it tomorrow," the boy said with a grin.

Lorelai was about to go out to help Rory in when she saw Rory pull the boy's lips to her own. Lorelai was horrified. Who was this rich, snobby, playboy jerk who was pawing Rory right in front of her own mother?

"Wow, Ace. I _really_ hope you remember that tomorrow."

Lorelai turned away in disgust. She was going to have to have a long talk with Rory about public drunkenness in the morning.

* * *

_But Not As Cute As A Pushkin_

"And, Logan, welcome to the family, son," Richard finishes before walking off.

Logan was frozen in shock. What had just happened? He recovered enough to chase after Richard to set him straight. That was when he saw Rory grinning as she watched Richard walk towards her. A prank? Had Rory honestly just pulled one over on him? That would not do at all. He quickly darted out of her eye line, and ran up to the side of the breezeway entrance. He waited a moment, listening to them gloating and then pounced.

"Rory, I'm so happy!" Logan exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to wait to tell our families, but I see you've changed your mind."

Logan wrapped an arm around a very shocked Rory. Seeing her open her mouth to protest, Logan pulled her to him, and swallowed any complaints with his lips. But what had started as a joke, quickly turned serious. It was only moments before Rory started to respond, and they both forgot the presence of Rory's grandfather.

When they finally parted, Richard's voice was able to penetrate the fog of lust that was surrounding the pair. "Rory, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Rory's face turned bright pink. She turned to Richard and her mouth just hung open, nothing coming out.

"I think I can handle this one, sir," Logan jumped in. "Rory," he turned to the still silent brunette, "I believe that this means that I just got you. It's been a pleasure." Logan tipped an imaginary hat to both Rory and Richard, and headed off.

* * *

_Come Home_

Logan left the pub, knowing he was disappointing Rory. He wanted to ask her to go to New York with him, but he didn't know if he really should. He glanced back through the open door and saw her sitting where he had left her, not even trying to disguise her dejection. He sighed, then decided to stop being an idiot.

Rory sat nursing her drink. She knew she shouldn't have expected anything from Logan, but how could she have been misreading his hints? Or what she thought were his hints. She sighed and gathered her notes, preparing to go home and spend her Friday night moping. As she stood, she saw Logan coming back into the pub, walking straight towards her.

"Hey, Logan, did you forget something?" Rory asked, trying to smile.

"Yes," Logan said as he reached the table. "This." Logan's arm shot out and grabbed hers to pull her towards him. His lips descended on hers like a starving man.

Rory responded instantly. Her arms pulled his head down to her to keep him from leaving. They were both in the midst of the best first kiss either had ever experienced. Logan finally pulled back when he realized that if he didn't stop, he never would.

"Wow," Rory breathed.

"I know," Logan said, as he rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

"Would it make you feel better or worse if I told you just how long I've been waiting for you to do just that?"

Logan grinned and pulled her in for another round. The only thing that kept him from dragging her from the pub and back to his place was the knowledge that his father would kill him if he skipped the party, and that Rory would love to attend.

"So," Logan said, as he pulled back for a second time.

"So," Rory replied with a grin.

"We should leave if you're going to have time to get ready for the party."

Rory's face lit up with delight. "You want me to go with you?"

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: I'm not expecting a lot of reviews on a completed story, and I'm not one to beg for them, either, but I would really love to hear what you think of this one.


End file.
